polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CastleFort1/Bulgarian Drama causes multiple oopsies.
Introduction to Oopsies OptimusPrime33 did an oopsie. BKB did an oopsie. Nash did an oopsie. Tenty did an oopsie. Omy did an oopsie. Haya did an oopsie. Bardward did an oopsie. We have loads of oopsies from the Bulgarian Drama. Look at all of these oopsies. My name is TheCastleFort1, and welcome to Castle News, the most researched, most trusted, and highest quality news source. (Intro) The News Let's get right into the news, that's right, the news! Well, it seems that there's a lot of mess right here because of the Bulgarian Drama. It all started on June 12, 2019, when school was just about to end. She was back after a 1 month block. We started meeting her with nice comments saying Welcome Back, but we were sometimes met with roasts, insults, and nice comments. She then knew about the spammer, you know who's the spammer . She wanted to make the community hate her. She even responded to old threads, blogs and games. On June 17, 2019, the shitposters started to plan their Operation , later that same day OptimusPrime33 made a speech about Bulgaria, proclaiming Operation G 2, also justifing his war goal, and the crusade/raid. It claimed that Bulgaria accused users of breaking the rules, when they weren't, AKA being a spoiled brat. Finally, on June 18, 2019, she made a comment on Orange Squirtle's art requests blog, which stirred up drama , she also made a hit list, to gain her revenge. NESTLEH made a response to Bulgaria, saying that Bulgaria will be blocked for 5 days. So, she made an oopsie, while getting blocked. After she got blocked, she made a wiki. That wiki had a hit list. OptimusPrime33 found the wiki via a leak on the Balkan Countries Wiki, reported the wiki started the 2nd phase of the operation, that Operation was codenamed Operation: [Censored 2] . I can't say that name because OptimusPrime33 said I can't make references to it. The raid wasn't part of the operation. It was just a shitstorm. The Operation was acutally for bringing justice to Bulgaria.OptimusPrime33 and his friends somehow found the wiki, and raided it. Bardward made Anti-LGBT speech on the wiki. Nash raided the fuck out of the wiki. Optimus shouted the crusade. Tenty, OMGah, Haya raided the wiki also. Alex raided it also, and made a derogatory slur. Byz just sat there and commented. That caused the oopsies of OptimusPrime33, Nash, Tenty, Omy, Bardward, and Haya. After that, he then knew about the raiding rule, and was shocked,so he made an apology blog, which I accept. That's how it happened, let's see the aftermath. Aftermath So basically, after the events, NESTLEH was, oh boy, literally fuming, and made a PSA . The treaty was: OP33, OMGahh, Haya, and Tenty got a warning. Alex got blocked for 3 days. Bardward was banned for 3 days. Nash got banned for a week. Byz got lucky. Alex and Nash got a strike in the PWSC, NESTLEH said if they break a rule, they get a disqualification. NESTLEH warned all of us. He also made a statement that BKB should've been given a chance, and the violation of the raiding rule. On the discord, they did a poll of when BKB broke a rule, NESTLEH blocked the shit of out her, it passed. He also said that some of you didn't listen to the Anti Raiding PSA. Optimus' Statement This is how he found the wiki: "Actually I found the wiki by looking on the Balkan Countries Wiki. I never had a plan on raiding the operation was against BKB but it was not intended to raid wikis. Plus I made the campaign before i did that foolish stunt it was an operation to fight against BKB like the way we took down Goveabe so unfortunately there some false information CF1, and also these friends are actually surprise surprise Nash, Tenty, Omy and Haya." - Optimus. Well, we're trying to get the best information, so we'll try to make updates. So, what's the lesson? The lesson is: 1. Don't stir up drama. 2. Don't make a enemy hitlist. 3. Don't raid wikis. That's all for Castle News, goodbye. (Outro) - CastleFort1 (talk) 10:52 June 19, 2019. Category:Blog posts